


Love You Too Much *Part 2 (Loki/Reader)

by OnceAngel1221



Series: Silent Company, A Series of Loki Oneshots [7]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Loki, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Coma, F/M, Hurt, Love, Love Confessions, Protective Loki, Reader-Insert, badassery, hurt reader, independent reader, that isn't a word, tiredness, who cares?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAngel1221/pseuds/OnceAngel1221
Summary: The second part to; Love You Too Much *Part 1Reader tells Loki she loves him, at first he doesn't know how to react but when things go south on a mission he realizes what he wants.And it's not too late...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second part!   
> Hope you like it!!!  
> :) :) :)

***Loki’s POV***

Loki hardly even heard the shot, he was so focused on getting you out of that hellhole that he only really heard the loud bang when your fragile frame dropped to the floor. Your arm slipped off his shoulder as your head smacked on the hard marble floor. He knelt down almost unable to breathe, you were just laying there. Unmoving, lying so dangerously still. Loki swore he felt his heart stop, there was no other way to describe it. He took the small moment to actually _look_ at you, you were pale. Your skin had faded into a pasty white, like your colour had gone. Like you had gone.

Bang.

Another shot rang out.

It hit the wall just above Loki’s head, he automatically whipped out one of his shiny daggers and threw it into the soldier’s neck. Killing him instantly. The soldier slumped to the ground slowly, making horrible gargling noises as he hit the floor.

Loki quickly turned his attention back to you, but felt his heart sink as he realized you hadn’t moved. You were still lying there. Still and peaceful. His eyes drifted to your hip, Loki felt a stab of something as he saw the knife he had given to you sheathed in its leather case. He let out a short breath, you still carried the knife with you. He had given it to you for ‘Christmas’ or whatever that was, some Midgardian gift giving practice he didn’t entirely understand. He hadn’t planned to give anyone anything, but you had given him a gift. It really did warm his heart, so he had to give you something back.

Loki felt tears sprout in his eyes, he wanted to push them back, to stop them. However, the feelings of undeniable pain, sorrow, horror, guilt and shock were running through him all at once.

Loki moved closer to you, he opened his mouth to say something but something stopped him.

‘She’s not gone yet. Don’t give up on her.’ The raven haired prince heard a small voice in his head whisper. Loki felt his breathing pick up slightly and he nodded to himself. He leaned over to you and picked you up in his arms in one solid ‘scooping’ movement. You didn’t move, you just limply hung from his arms.

“She’s not gone yet,” Loki said to himself as he weaved his way out of the facility.

***Back to you***

_Bip._

_Bip._

_Bip._

_Beep………Beep………Beep………Beep_

You let out a short breath as you felt your eyes flutter open slightly. You immediately regretted opening your eyes and closed them once more, blinded by the sudden flash of lights above you. You pressed a hand to your forehead. Your palm felt slightly numb and your hand weak, you wondered how long you had been asleep for. You looked around slowly, swallowing then wincing from the feeling of a sandpaper throat. You tried sitting up slowly and a wave of nausea rang through you. Causing the room to spin slightly.

Your legs felt numb, but upon wiggling yourself into a more comfortable position you started to gain the feeling back. Through slow tingling sensations, starting in your toes and working their way up into your hips. As they skimmed past a particular place in your leg you winced slightly. Slowly you pulled the blanket back, you saw that your leg was wrapped in a large bandage. You went to touch it, but vouched not to afraid that it would hurt.

God you hated hospitals. You remembered how you would spend days in them. The doctors would fret over you like some sort of lost puppy. They would do everything for you, you felt so helpless. You had been sick for so long, you only got better when you volunteered for the experiments which helped you gain your powers. The scientists had told you that you would never see the inside of a hospital ever again. You remembered how immediately after the experiment finished they took you to...a hospital, only this hospital wasn’t one where the nurses were friendly, the doctors all Phd experienced. No this was the recovery room in the facility you had been to.

The bed you were in now, no matter how soft, still felt like the large slab of concrete you were tied to. The sterilised needles in your wrists and arms still felt like the rusty knives and scalpels they would poke and prod you with. They tortured you, played with you, experimented on you  _more_ than they said they would. You shivered at the memories.

You looked to your arm, there was a needle attached to a tube stuck in your arm, the tube was stuck to an IV back full of blood. You went to take it out;

“No, don’t,” You heard a familiar voice say from the door way. Your eyes widened slowly as Loki walked in, he looked as if he hadn’t slept in days. His handsome face looked unsettled and struck with worry. His green eyes had two dark bags under them. However you still thought he looked amazing. You took your hand away from your wrist and sat back on the bed. You hadn’t realized you were holding your breath until you had to let a large sigh out.

“Do you remember anything?” Loki asked you, you shook your head as he walked over to the chair next to your bed. “May I?” He asked referring to the chair. You nodded slowly, trying to think back to what had happened. You saw that Loki was trying to relax but his posture was still slightly awkward.

“I don’t-“ you were cut off by a large cough radiating in your throat, Loki seemed to realize this and reached for the plastic cup of water next to you. You wanted to tell him you could do it, but then again, you couldn’t.

You took the cup as he handed it to you slowly, your hands shook slightly but you were able to drink from the cup. You sighed in content slightly as you felt the cold liquid slip down your throat. You felt Loki watching you silently, you couldn’t help but feel slightly awkward. Okay, _slightly_ was maybe a bit of an understatement. The awkwardness of the situation was heavy, like a raincloud, no rainclouds are too light. It was like…a ton of bricks, just weighing you down and the worst part was that you didn’t know how to fix it.

You swallowed awkwardly about to say something, but you couldn’t.

“You could have died,” Loki said, in a slightly monotone voice. It was as if he just said the words he was thinking, without thinking. You furrowed your brows slightly, but released them. Remembering what happened. Loki just sighed;

“Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you tell us you were in trouble?” He asked, his tone was cold almost as if he were reprimanding you. Loki knitted his fingers together, on his lap and sat back in his chair, as if he was annoyed with you. You just put the cup down shakily on the table. You squinted your eyes, remembering exactly what happened.

“I-“

“You could have died (y/n)!” Loki said, louder than before, his breathing was picking up. The calm state he was in before seemed to leave abruptly. “You didn’t even say anything!” Loki said, remembering how he had been on the silent end of the comms. How he had waited in absolute silence for you to say something, anything.

“I did say something!” You said back, your voice breaking slightly, it was horse and grainy compared to your usual voice. “I asked, I screamed, yelled even,” You kept going, ignoring Loki’s slightly confused look. He didn’t recall you yelling or screaming, if you had, he would probably remember.

“None of you came! I was ambushed, they knew I was coming the entire time!” You said, noticing how the beeping on the machines was increasing along with your heart rate. Loki stood up and ran a hand through his hair, he did it when he was nervous. He put a fist to his mouth and sighed out, trying to calm his breathing. Loki tried to think, he hadn’t heard you yelling.

“Then why didn’t we hear you?!” Loki asked, challenging what you had said. He pointed a finger at you, as if you had done something wrong.

“I don’t know! Maybe Stark gave me a faulty ear piece!” You said, defending yourself, realising that it was a highly probable situation. Tony had been extra drunk lately, ever since he and Pepper broke up things just weren’t right. He had defected back to his old partying, narcissistic and uncaring ways. It was actually quite sad. You should have known that he mightn’t have checked the security of the new piece.

Loki felt his anger flare, not at you but Stark. How could the man of iron do something so stupid? He endangered you. Loki balled his fists and tried to contain himself.

“And who the hell are you to reprimand me about dying?” You asked him, but you were more yelling at him now. You felt tears form in your eyes, as well as a large lump in your throat. “You could have died, and you didn’t even care!”

Loki felt knots in his chest, he hadn’t come in there to yell at you. He had only come in to visit you, as he had done for the past two weeks. He would sit by your bed, trying to stay awake the whole night, just in case you woke up. The others would offer to take his place, but he would politely refuse. He wanted to be there for you. He barely ate, slept or drank afraid that he wouldn’t be there for you when you woke up.

Loki would whisper words to you like; ‘Wake up, please, it’s okay, I’m here, just wake up, it’s all okay now…’ When you woke up he would tell you how much of a fool he had been, how he was sorry.

He turned back to you, looking at you he felt an immediate trip of guilt run through him. He now knew what it felt like, that day when you had confessed your love for him. He now realised what you had felt, you had felt helpless as you listened to silence. You didn’t hear anything from him, and he didn’t hear anything from you. He didn’t know if you were dead, alive of hurt, or maybe all three. Loki had no idea, he was stuck in silence. As if it were a hole he just couldn’t escape.

_He was sorry. He was so sorry._

He sat back down in the chair, not bothering to ask for permission this time. You looked at him, a blank expression stained on your unmoving face. All of this yelling had taken most of the energy out of you. Your eyes grazed over his, he wasn’t looking at you but you could see that his lime green eyes were glazed over and slightly red.

“I’m sorry,” He said, as if he didn’t know what else to say, as if he thought an apology would fix everything automatically. Like a magic hammer, bring it down once and everything would be solved. A much as you wanted that, things were more complicated than that. You just looked away from him and gave him silence. It was gift wrapped in a slight scowl that was forming on your face. When you didn’t answer Loki just continued;

“(y/n) I am so sorry, I’m sorry for not speaking to you, I’m sorry for not being there for you,” Loki could hardly go on anymore, the lump in his own throat growing larger and larger almost impairing his ability to speak. However, he pushed on, needing to finish what he was going to say. “I’m sorry for not being sorry earlier, and I’m sorry…”

Loki paused, a hesitation, asking himself if he were really ready.

‘Damn it Loki! Say it!’

You looked at him, waiting for what he was going to say. You just lay there in silence, waiting for it to end. You didn’t expect it to, you expected it to go on as it always did. He wouldn’t say anything and because of that, neither would you. You would just be left alo-

“But I just love you too much.” Said Loki.

You swore your heart just stopped. There was no other way to describe the feeling other than…spontaneous combustion. You felt every nerve in your body spike loudly, like a massive flinch. A pull, like a spark, you wondered if that was what the loved up couples on TV meant by ‘the spark’. You didn’t care all that much, you felt it. Your mind seemed to repeat the words ‘love you’ over and over again. As if you couldn’t actually believe what was happening (which you couldn’t). It all just seemed like a dream. The thought that maybe you had slipped into a coma and all of this was just an amazing dream actually crossed your mind for a second. But you were pulled back down to Earth by the familiar sound of silence.

Only this time, it was a different silence. It was a silence that felt like a rainbow. Something that came after the storm, but could only exist with the storm. Something so beautiful, so light. Like relief, you finally regained the ability to breathe once more and let out a large sigh. You closed your eyes and silently laughed through the sigh. Not at all because you found the situation funny, but because you still didn’t believe this was real.

Your silent laughs turned into sobs, but not sad sobs. No, the type of sobs that someone would let out, if they found out they had just won the lottery. All that money, was theirs, at first it was hard to believe, but as reality sets in so do the tears.

You had just won the lottery.

You felt the tears slip down your cheeks slowly. Loki handed you a tissue and sat back awkwardly in his chair. He didn’t know what this reaction was, he thought you would be happy. You weaved your fingers together and pressed your hands to your lips. You sat up, ignoring how each fibre in your body was telling you not to. Loki looked at you in concern. You could see the hope still in his eyes.

You steadied yourself as you felt your feet touch the ground slightly. You stood up, too quickly. Your legs collapsed from underneath you but before you could fall, you felt Loki’s arms around you. He pulled you close. The two of you just stayed there for a moment, your legs weren’t exactly working so Loki was holding you up.

“I’m sorry for being such a fool,” Loki said, you could feel his body vibrate slightly when he spoke. You looked up at him and smiled weakly. Your hands gripped his shirt and you faded in and out of bliss, it went from bliss to shock constantly. You smiled into his chest, just happy that the silence between the two of you had ended.

“I love you too,” you said, your voice was slightly muffled from being pressed into his shirt. He chuckled slightly, “But you already knew that.” You said, remembering back to your outburst.

You didn’t want to move, but you felt yourself becoming weaker and weaker as the moments went by. You pulled away slightly, Loki knowing what you needed picked you up and placed you gently back on the bed. You sighed in content but wanted Loki with you. You pulled him down so he was lying next to you. It wasn’t the most comfortable position…

Wait what were you thinking?!?

Of course it was, nothing could be more comfortable than being wrapped up in Loki’s arms.

Nothing.

Loki felt tire sweep over him, he felt his eyes close heavily. Not even a crowbar would open them now. He hadn’t slept in days on days, and now he was going to have the best sleep he had, had… ever.

“What about Stark?” you asked in a slightly muffled voice. Loki felt one of his eyes open, it was barely open and only went half way up.

“I’ll kill him later…” Loki said with a sigh just before the two of you drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, he was serious.


End file.
